Liquid Snake (Galactic Battle)
Liquid Snake (リキッド・スネーク, Rikiddo Sunēku) is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Debuting in the Metal Gear Solid games, Liquid Snake is the brother and fellow clone of Solid Snake, who are both in turn, clones of Big Boss. Liquid Snake is Solid Snake's Echo Fighter, and shares many of the same moves as Snake, but with different tweaks and animations. How to Unlock *??? *??? *Get him to join your party in the Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, Liquid Snake will challenge the player to a battle on Mother Base Seychelles. Defeating him will allow him to be playable. Differences from Snake *Liquid Snake's animations are more brutal and hard-hitting compared to Snake's. *Although more detailed compared to his original design, Liquid Snake has a more subdued color scheme. *Liquid Snake has a slightly different running animation from Snake. *Liquid Snake has different taunts and victory animations. *Liquid Snake is more vocal than Snake when attacking, reflecting his arrogant nature. *Liquid Snake has a different on-screen appearance, being seen jumping out of a Metal Gear REX. *Liquid Snake has a different Final Smash, summoning the Metal Gear REX for a cinematic attack. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Liquid Snake was among the fighters present during the ceremony with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Liquid Snake was present during the clash between Hearth, Floe, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. During the clash between the six deities, Liquid Snake was seen fighting alongside his brother Snake. Upon being given the nod from Balder, Liquid Snake intentionally launched Snake into one of Amperage's beams with his missile launcher, and intentionally let himself be vaporized by Amperage in order to serve him. A Puppet of Liquid Snake is eventually fought by Snake, but in true fashion with the other puppet villains, it fades away after being defeated, with the real Liquid Snake joining the other playable villains in the Final World. Eventually the fighters defeat him, and Liquid Snake reluctantly joins the Heroes and the Villains for the final confrontation in order to save the World from the six dieties. Role in Classic Mode Liquid Snake will appear as an opponent in the Brawl, 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. He can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Sibling Rivalry Liquid Snake's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Sibling Rivalry, and features Duon as the final boss. Liquid Snake's opponents are characters that are related to each other sibling wise, with his own penemulate battle being against his brother Solid Snake. Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codec's Fighter Spirits Liquid Snake's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Liquid Snake in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Liquid Snake (MGS1).png|Liquid Snake Alternate Costumes Trivia * Category:Echo Fighters Category:Metal Gear (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle